


She Died The Way She Lived

by Dominatrix



Category: Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Loved this scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never forgive himself if he shot her now, even though he hated her. He would still be to gracious and would always remember their good moments. Although she opposed him she saw no other way to him one last time that she really loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Died The Way She Lived

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very unsure about this movie. I like Matthew MacFayden (loved him in Pride and Prejudice already) and I adore the love story between Athos and Milady, but I couldn't really love the movie. I've tried and failed. Too bad.

He knew that he could not pull the trigger.

Und he had no doubt in believing that Milady knew this, too.

_She was not dumb enough to still hope that he would spare her._

But he had no choice. She had to die.

_That was the thing she had loved first about him. This assertiveness. Because she indeed had loved him._

Too often she had tricked him. Rome, Prague, Brussels. At last Venice. It was too dangerous, and Athos was not ready to endanger the lives of his friends. They all didn’t meet her level.

_How often had she tried to avoid the inevitable by giving up her loyalty? She had accepted everything; even the thing she had hoped that would never be up for debate._

Hesitating he unlocked his weapon and pointed the barrel right on her. Insecure, but still proud she straightened her neck and kept him caged with her view.

_She had done it for him, as strange as it sounded. She had betrayed him to Buckingham for his own sake, because all this was a bit too large, even for Athos. If she just had had the time to explain everything to him._

Every decision he now made in her favour would leave her triumphing. He really had no choice.

_He could never forgive himself if he shot her now, even though he hated her. He would still be to gracious and would always remember their good moments. Although she opposed him she saw no other way to him one last time that she really loved him._

Suddenly she stretched out her arm, as if she wanted to touch, but lingered with her elegant stretched hand in the air. Athos had to bring up all of his force not to pace towards her and forgive her everything. She looked at him with a kind smile. “Athos…” It was much at the same time: Blame, an apology, a promise…Even a way to say _I love you._

_Desperate - and yet still perfectly sure about what she would be doing now - she imprinted his face one more time; it was only hazily visible through the dense veil of tears. It was a pity that this thing between them had to find such an unworthy end._

Then she let herself tilt back and plunged out of the ship, fell deeper and deeper, until she hit the water. Athos, who had rushed to the rail, looked down as if he was frozen; he looked down through the scattered shreds of clouds and saw her fall. Aramis, who wasn’t able to move, too, found the courage to talk at first and crossed himself before he sent a silent prayer for Milady to the sky. Grieved he looked at one after the other. “At least she died the way she lived: To her own rules.”

Athos could not reply anything. Unfortunately it was no comfort.


End file.
